Noche Eterna
by Elle Marlow
Summary: Renesmée y su familia viven en Suecia pues se tuvieron que mudar después de unos años. Jake, su amor, va a verla cuando puede y hacen lo posible por estar juntos. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Jake se decidiera a dejar a Nessie porque ya no la quiere?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Algunas veces no todo sale como tú esperas.

Las cosas pueden torcerse y cambiar su ritmo natural, dejándote sola y desamparada.

Cuando tu amado decide que ya no te quiere más, que no eres lo que el buscaba después de tanto esperarte, es normal que no quieras volver a saber de él.

Cuando tu sol se apaga y te deja en una noche eterna… Lo importante es buscar respuestas y no quedarse quieta esperando la muerte como una muerta viviente.

Lo importante es buscar a otra persona a quien entregar tu corazón, a pesar de que sepas que el dueño de tus sueños, de tus noches de tu vida y de tu corazón pertenece a otro.

Cuando alguien es inmortal, puede ser lo más inhumano posible o puede adquirir más humanidad que cualquier otro.

Por eso cuando tu sol se va… Puedes tener un pequeño hueco para alguien que trate de alegrar tus días y ejerza de analgésico contra tu dolor, ocultándolo durante unas horas pero sin lograr eliminarlo.

Esperar tristemente a tu amanecer, sabiendo que no volverá a salir el sol, viviendo bajo la luz de una pequeña estrella es triste. Aún más sabiendo que tu sol encontró otro sol con el que compartir su larga vida.

Mi nombre es Renesmée Carlie Cullen Swan, soy medio humana y medio vampiro… y mi razón para vivir… se ha ido… dejándome sola y triste en mi larga vida inmortal.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Esta es otro de mis fics, sólo que esta vez trata de Crepúsculo. Aún no tengo muy claro de cómo continuar, si que tengo un par de capítulos hechos y tal, pero bueno aún busco mi inspiración. **

**Quiero anunciar de que este fic ya ha sido plagiado (una vez que yo sepa) y no me ha gustado nada. Me dio mucha rabia a si que en el caso de que te guste lee y déjame reviews y si lo ves en alguna página en la que no parezca mio, es decir, creo que mis nombres en páginas son siempre Tati, Tania, Elle Marlow y si acaso Ginny Weasley. **

**Muchas gracias, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el prefacio. **

**Un beso!**

**_Elle_  
**


	2. Mi Sol

**Capítulo I: Mi Sol**

La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por mi ventana. Quise dormir un rato más pero esa luz no me dejaba. Me desperecé y agité mis rizos cobrizos. Papá y mamá ya se deberían de haber dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, aunque como justo ese día brillaba el sol no me podrían llevar a la escuela. Cuando salí por la puerta Tía Alice vino corriendo a abrazarme y a llenarme la cara de besos.

-Tía Alice, ¡qué efusiva estás hoy! ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Nessie, ¿Cómo puedes haberlo olvidado? ¿En serio no sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó asombrada.

-No lo sé tía, no lo recuerdo… ¿26 de agosto?

-Sí, Nessie hoy es tu decimosexto cumpleaños.

-Ah, bueno.- dije- ¿Y para eso tanto escándalo? Desde los siete años aparento dieciséis, no ha cambiado nada.

-Te pareces a tu madre cuando era humana con sus cumpleaños.- dijo con la mirada perdida. Le puse una mano en la mejilla transmitiéndole un recuerdo.

**Mamá estaba preocupada mirando por la ventana viendo como el abuelo Charlie se iba a su casa y Tía Alice, Tío Jasper y Tío Emmett cuchicheaban en bajito. Papá agarraba a mamá por la cintura y sonreía, porque sabía perfectamente que estaban tramando. Tía Alice se acercó a mamá saltando y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Le colocó una llave en la mano. Mamá le miró extrañada y le preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Unas llaves ¿no lo ves?- rió Tía Alice.

-Ya lo veo pero, ¿porqué?

-¡Tonta es tu decimonoveno cumpleaños!

-¿QUÉ?- gritó mamá.

-Hoy es 13 de Septiembre, es tu cumpleaños.- aclaró papá.

-NO, NO, NO Y NO.- siguió gritando mamá.- yo tengo 18 años y ahora para toda la eternidad. ¿Por qué Edward se puede quedar con sus 17 años eternos?**

Tía Alice sonrió recordando ese día.

-¡Qué memoria tienes Nessie! Acababas de nacer y estabas creciendo muy rápido, pensé que no te acordarías.

Me reí.

-Sí ya pero lo recuerdo todo día a día, y créeme tengo un álbum de fotos de cada día de mi vida.- dije pensando en la escalofriante cifra de álbumes de fotos que había en mi cuarto, todos fechados con un día diferente.

-Nessie, ve a la ducha, que luego tenemos una sorpresa para ti.- sonrió, me volvió a besar en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo como un rayo.

Caminé lentamente hasta mi cuarto de baño. Me metí debajo del agua caliente. Enjaboné mi cabello con mi champú de melocotón y lima, que me hizo sentir más… diría humana pero no lo soy del todo, ni siquiera vampiro, **persona** estaría mejor.

Cuando salí me tomé mi tiempo para secar mis rizos con el secador y colocarles en su sitio con mi rizador. Quizá mamá no fuese muy coqueta, aun siendo tan hermosa, pero Tía Alice y Tía Rose sí lo eran, y en eso me parecía a ellas _bastante_. Me puse el vestido azul lavanda y las sandalias plateadas. Bajé las escaleras dando saltitos y cuando me quedaban 3 escaleras me tropecé con mis pies y me caí. Puede que fuese muy rápida, puede que saltase muy alto, pero era total y completamente descoordinada. Nadie vino a levantarme, ya estaban acostumbrados, aunque por supuesto tendría que soportar las bromas de Tío Emmett.

Me levanté. Por supuesto no me había hecho ninguna herida, eso era prácticamente imposible si tenemos en cuenta la dureza de mi piel.

Antes de que entrase en la cocina mamá corrió a abrazarme.

-Hola Renesmée.- por cierto, mamá es la única que me llama Renesmée. Tío Emmett es el único que se atreve a llamarme Nessie delante de mamá, todos los demás le tienen miedo y el abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme sólo por no hacerla renegar.

-Buenos días mami.- dije abrazándola.

-Tu padre y yo tenemos algo para ti. – papá se acercó a nosotras.

-Buenos días corazón.- me besó en la mejilla. Agarró a mamá de la mano. Se aman más que nada, se les puede ver en los ojos cada vez que se miran.

-Buenos días papi.- me tendieron una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté curiosa.

-Ábrelo y lo verás.- dijo papá.

Lo abrí. Era un pequeño lobo tallado en una piedra de la playa de La Push, ese lugar que yo tanto amaba y que echaba de menos. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Gracias.- no tenía palabras para expresarles cuanto se lo agradecía y le puse a cada uno mi mano en la mejilla. Con esto al menos fui capaz de mostrarles mis sentimientos. Mamá sonrió y me abrazó fuerte y papá me guiñó un ojo. Llegamos a la cocina. Tía Rose y Tía Alice me habían comprado más ropa y como ya no me cabía en el armario me habían regalado _otra_ habitación para poder dejarla. Eran increíbles. Tío Jasper y Tío Emmett me habían comprado un coche, un porsche mucho mejor que el de Tía Alice y de color azul cielo (que legalmente sólo podía conducir en los Estados Unidos). Mamá me había preparado una macedonia de frutas. Obviamente prefiero la sangre, de animal claro, pero las frutas me encantan. Mi favorita es la manzana roja.

Los abuelos no habían llegado todavía y supuse que no les vería hasta la noche porque no podían permitir que les viesen a la luz del sol.

Me despedí alegremente de todos y cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso con los libros. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta _el sol _me deslumbró, _MI SOL PERSONAL._

-Jake, Jake, ¿qué haces en Estocolmo?- pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Hacía un par de años que nos habíamos tenido que marchar de Forks porque ya estabamos hartos de estar escondidos. Mamá y papá sabían perfectamente que era imposible separarnos, así que cada fin de semana nos veíamos o en Forks o él venía a Suecia.

-Venir a felicitarte por tu decimosexto cumpleaños Nessie.- me susurró al oído aunque la casa estaba plagada de vampiros, seguramente lo habrían oído todo.

-Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.- hacía dos semanas que no le veía y si bien no habían sido semanas tristes del todo sentía que me faltaba algo importante.

-Mmmm… ¿Me ves un lazo en la cabeza o envuelto en papel de regalo?- bromeó.- Te he traído algo.- dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura del labio. Papá se puso tenso, casi no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se habían acercado todos a saludar.

-Hola Jake.- dijo mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Valla Bella, ni si quiera cambiarte de país hace que huelas mejor.- se rió. Mamá le lanzó una sonrisa forzada, enseñándole los dientes.

-Chucho.- saludó papá.

-Sanguijuela.- dijo Jake. Les miré mal a ambos y se rieron.

-Hola perrito.- dijo Tía Alice pegándole un puñetazo amistoso… que seguramente le dolería todo el día.

-¡Oh vidente! ¿Qué noticias nos traes hoy?- Tía Alice le sacó la lengua y se refugió en los brazos de Tío Jasper. Tío Jasper gruñó a Jake.

-¿Qué tal por Forks?- preguntó ¿amablemente? Tío Emmett. Todos nos le quedamos mirando asombrados y añadió.- perro.

-Bastante bien sanguijuela, aunque desde que os fuisteis tenemos que vigilar a menudo a los habitantes porque se producen constantes ataques de los vuestros.

Todos nos quedamos callados y pensativos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al imaginarme a toda esa pobre gente. Tenía a Jake tomado de la mano y este vio lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes Nessie, están todos bien.

-Renesmée cariño, vas a llegar tarde a clase.- dijo mamá.

-Jo mami ¿no me puedo quedar hoy en casa alegando enfermedad? Es que el colegio ya me aburre mucho, me lo sé todo.- refunfuñé.

-Te acompaño yo.- se ofreció Jake. Papá gruñó pero sabía que así era la única manera de que fuese a clase. Ellos venían conmigo al instituto, pero los días soleados se quedaban en casa. Es muy extraño que tus padres vayan contigo al instituto, incluso si parecen tan jóvenes como tú.

-¡Vale! Vamos Jake.- dije agarrándole la mano y arrastrándole fuera.

Caminábamos en silencio cogidos de la mano, pero yo le iba explicando a cámara rápida lo que había pasado las dos últimas semanas. No me di cuenta de censurar a mis compañeros de clase, que sin quererlo se habían convertido en mis más fervientes admiradores. Papá se ponía furioso cuando les leía la mente y mamá le tenía que calmar para que no les cortase en cachitos. Con Jake me ocurrió lo mismo. Cuando llegamos a "Runan Skölor", mi instituto, uno de mis compañeros estaba en la puerta esperándome, supongo que para pedirme los deberes. Jake le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, y el pobre chico se asustó. Se dio cuenta de que íbamos de la mano y me dijo en sueco que luego me veía.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- dijo Jake enfadado.

-Que luego nos vemos- dije entre risitas.

-Que tenga cuidado.- refunfuñó.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Sí.- dijo se inclinó y me besó en los labios. Lo hizo con furia, con fuerza y a la vez con un amor tan dulce e intenso que deseé que ese momento jamás acabase. Era la primera vez que me besaba a pesar de que tenía este aspecto desde casi al menos 10 años.

Se separó lentamente de mí y me regaló una nueva pulsera de cuero (rojo) trenzada. Sin duda era mucho más hermosa que la otra.

-Te quiero.- me susurró. Me puse de puntillas y le volví a besar.

-Yo también te quiero -le dije. Le guiñé un ojo y me metí al colegio a punto de hiperventilar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya visto que el prefacio solo no tiene mucho exito, os pongo el primer capítulo. No dudeis en dejar reviews si lo leeis porque me hace muchíiisima ilusión!**

**Un beso,**

_**Elle**_


	3. Peligros

**Capítulo 2: Peligros**

Nada más entrar en el instituto se acercaron mis amigas a preguntarme que quién era ese chico. No hablo con ellas de mi vida personal, a veces salimos a tomar un helado o a patinar sobre hielo, pero no las puedo hablar de mi vida personal. Ellas por supuesto, no saben que mis padres son Edward y Bella, los perfectos alumnos un año mayores que nosotras (en teoría, pues creo que papá ya alcanza los cien años y algo) a los que adoran. Creen que son mis hermanos y odian a mamá porque está con papá. Si ellas supieran… Ya ahora estaban ahí, acribillándome a preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa, unas me miraban con envidia, otras con curiosidad, y otras con indiferencia mal fingida.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntaba Diane.

-¿Es tu novio?- preguntaba Kajsa.

-¿Es de América?- preguntaba Emma.

-¿De qué le conoces?- preguntaba Mikaela.

-¿Vivía en la misma ciudad que tú antes?- preguntaba Linnea.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaba Jessika.

-Ehmm…- dije medio aturdida.- Él es Jacob, sí es mi novio, aunque ampliaría el sentido de la palabra, sí es de América, sí vivíamos en el mismo sitio, y le conozco desde siempre.- dije. No conté ningún detalle aunque me miraban ávidas de saber más, pero añadí mentalmente: _"Es un hombre lobo, enamorado de mi desde que nací, no se ha hecho anciano porque se imprimó de mi, es el eterno enemigo de mis padres, vampiros, por cierto, ¡estáis enamoradas de mi padre!" _

-¡Cuéntanos algo más, por favor!- pidió Mikaela haciendo pucheritos.

-No hay mucho más que contar, tiene 17 años, su familia pertenece a una tribu de indígenas norteamericanos, es el mejor amigo de mi m… Bella, y no sé, no tiene mucho más misterio.- les dije mintiendo. Había heredado esa cualidad de mi padre. En ese momento sonó la campana (mi salvadora), indicando el comienzo de las clases.- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde, les dije.

El transcurso del resto del día fue normal. Dejaron de preguntarme por Jake nada más vieron a los nuevos alumnos de intercambio (españoles, creo). Fueron todas corriendo a hablar con los demás chicos suecos que tenían en su casa a un español, a pesar de que normalmente les ignorasen. Las seguí para evitar quedarme sola. Me acerqué a un pequeño grupo de chicas y les hablé en español. Me miraron pasmadas y luego me sonrieron.

-Hola.- me contestó una chica con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Renesmée, ¿vosotras?

-A ver, ella es Irene.- señalo a una pequeñita con gafas y el pelo castaño muy largo- ella es Espe.- dijo señalando a una rubia con los ojos oscuros.- Janire.- una pelirroja guapísima.- Noelia.- una chica morena y con grandes ojos marrones.- y yo soy Raquel. Perdona que te pregunte, pero si eres sueca ¿cómo sabes hablar tan bien español? Además de tener una pronunciación perfecta, que ni tus profesores.

-Pues lo cierto es que no soy sueca, soy norteamericana, pero nos mudamos aquí por motivos personales, y bueno supongo que hablo así español porque mis padres adoran viajar y su sueño es que yo aprenda a hablar todos los idiomas.- sonreí.- de momento voy por buen camino.

-Eso es genial.- dijo la chica que había señalado como Janire.

Kajsa me agarró de un brazo y me arrastró hasta un círculo con mis amigas.

-¿Desde cuando hablas español?- preguntó Emma.

-Desde siempre ¿por?

-Nos hemos quedado alucinadas, ¿por eso no vas a clases de español?-preguntó Jessika.

-Sí, supongo.- dije. No estaba muy segura del porqué. Tampoco me apetecía mucho hablar de ello. Otros días simplemente no preguntaban, me dejaban perdida en mis pensamientos, que era dónde yo estaba más feliz. A veces pensaba que me gustaría tener una amiga a la que contarle todo, en quien confiar sin miedo a lo que pudiese pensar, pero eso era completamente imposible. En mi familia no había secretos, y mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi novio… era el mejor amigo de mi madre, por lo que sin mi familia no podía ser una chica normal. Pero mis amigas suecas… Eran demasiado cotillas, demasiado falsas, para mí no podían ser en quién yo confiara mis más íntimos secretos, siempre protegiendo el de mi familia, claro.

No me dejaron tranquila en todo el día, y tampoco me dejaron acercarme a hablar con las españolas. Cuando nos cruzábamos con ellas les sonreía, pero me hubiese gustado mantener una conversación más amplia para preguntarles por dónde vivían, qué era lo que les gustaba de Suecia… Vamos, lo típico. Las chicas me hicieron acompañarlas al cine a ver una película de humor tonto. Supuse que a papá y a mamá no les importaría, y, aunque tenía ganas de ver a Jake, si no iba me lo echarían en cara durante meses.

Llegué a casa a las ocho, la hora de la cena.

-¡Hola!- dije, aunque no muy animada. No hubo contestación.- ¿Hola?- repetí. Seguían sin contestar. No les oía por ninguna parte. Si hubiesen decidido darme una fiesta sorpresa oiría al menos sus respiraciones y los latidos del corazón de Jake. Si le hubiesen mandado al jardín, como papá y Tío Emmett habrían sugerido, seguiría oyéndole. Encendí las luces. Nada. ¿Es que me habían abandonado? Seguí el olor de mamá por toda la casa buscando algo que hubiese dejado para mí. No había nada. Busqué el móvil en mi mochila. Marqué rápidamente el teléfono de mamá. Generalmente no me preocupaba llegar a una casa vacía, pero era mi cumpleaños, y aunque a mi no me habría importado, les conocía demasiado como para saber que me dejarían tranquila. Dio cinco tonos y nadie cogía el teléfono. Llamé a Jake. El siempre respondía mis llamadas, daba igual a que hora. Al tercer toque cogió el teléfono.

-¿Jake?- pregunté ansiosa.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, está todo bien, estaba preocupada porque no estabais, temía que os hubiese sucedido algo.

-¿Estás sola Nessie?- preguntó más preocupado aún.- ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en casa, ¿dónde voy a estar Jake?- el presentimiento que me acechaba desde que descubrí la casa vacía, se hizo más intenso.

-SAL AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ.- gritó.- Ya vamos para allá Nessie.

-¿Pero qué…?- Se me cayó el teléfono y se estampó contra el suelo al comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, como veis este chap. no es tan largo como el anterior (aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que fuera especialmente largo el anterior). **

**No tengo mucho que decir sobre él, solo que quiero dejaros con algunas preguntas al aire que cuando vuelva (faltaré como 8 días o así, entre medias procuraré publicar) se verán contestadas en el capítulo que le sigue. **

**Veamos:**

**¿Qué ocurre en la casa de Nessie? ¿Será algo peligroso? ¿O sólo la quieren asustar para darla una sorpresa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo en Forks? ¿Volverán a ver a Charlie? ¿Seguirán viviendo en Estocolmo? ¿Os parecen sospechosas el grupo de intercambio de Españolas?... Y muchas más!! Podeis contestarlas en un review xD (que morro), ya sabeis en los capítulos que le siguen iré respondiendo a todas estas preguntas y lanzando maás al aire. Me gustaría analizar un poco a los personajes, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, solo que os deseo un feliz verano, o un feliz invierno si estais en el hemisferio sur. **

**Besos a todos, **

_**Elle**_


	4. Mirándote de Frente

**Capítulo 3: Mirándote de frente**

-¿Pero qué…?- Se me cayó el teléfono y se estampó contra el suelo al comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me entró un miedo irracional, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

-Ya han llegado- susurré escuchando pasos en la planta superior. Me agaché a recoger el teléfono y rápidamente me giré hacia la puerta, para descubrir que mi vía de escape estaba taponada por… ¿Johan?

Johan es uno de mis compañeros de clase, pero falta desde hace varios meses. Lo curioso es que le echábamos de menos porque, al menos conmigo, era alguien agradable, pero al parecer no estaba ahí para pedirme los apuntes y deberes atrasados.

-¿Johan? ¿Eres tú?- le pregunté admirando los cambios en su fisionomía. Su piel pálida y sus ojos color rubí me indicaron que ahora era un vampiro, pero lo que realmente me envaró fue su pose de ataque, como esperando una señal para lanzarse sobre mí.

-Sí, el mismo- afirmó moviendo los ojos rápidamente.- Con que este es el secreto de la pequeña Renesmée, ¡eres hija de unos vampiros vegetarianos!- se burló.- Aunque se nota que no eres vampiro del todo, oigo los latidos de tu corazón.- esto último lo dijo mirándome al busto, bastante lascivamente he de admitir.

-No sé qué es lo que te causa tanta repugnancia de mis padres y tampoco me importa lo que pienses de mi condición de medio vampiro, yo estoy orgullosa de ser así.- dije enfadada. Él comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Le seguí con la mirada intentando captar un movimiento ofensivo para así tener alguna oportunidad de defenderme.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- esta última pregunta provocó su estruendosa risa. Agitó su rubia cabellera antes de responderme.

-¿Qué qué hago aquí?- dijo repitiendo mi pregunta.- ¿No deberías saberlo ya?

-Pues lamento informarte que no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Tú eres la respuesta.- dijo agresivamente.

-Pues no la entiendo.

-Eres Renesmée Cullen, hija de Edward y Bella Cullen, dos de los vampiros con los poderes más especiales del mundo, la lectura de las mentes y la habilidad de formar un escudo protector no sólo para protegerse a si misma si no para proteger a cientos de personas, y entonces naces tú, heredando unos poderes superiores a los de tus padres, y una belleza incluso mayor.- apuntó.

-¿Has venido por mis poderes?

-He venido en nombre de alguien, que me convirtió en vampiro el pasado febrero y me enseñó todas las cosas que debe ser un vampiro, mejorando mi anterior vida. Ese alguien te quiere, y para qué mentir, supongo que yo también.- admitió de nuevo mirándome lascivamente.

-Pues lo siento mucho, ni tú ni él me tendréis jamás.- dije tensando mis músculos previendo un posible ataque.

-No me lo hagas más difícil corazón.- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

-Apártate.- dije enseñándole mis dientes. Provoqué sus risas.

-Sabes que eres incapaz de hacerme daño, no puedes con un vampiro.- dijo apresándome con sus brazos fuertemente. Apretó mi cara contra su pecho. Tomé impulso y le di una patada en sus partes. Aflojó un poco el abrazo, pero no porque le hubiese hecho daño, si no para mirarme a la cara.- Ni intentes escaparte, sabes qué pasará si no- dijo amenazándome. Posó su mano sobre el final de mi espalda muy cerca de mi trasero.

-Quita tu sucia mano de ahí.- dije enfadada. Provoqué más risas, y bajó ligeramente su mano.

-¿Sabes qué podíamos hacer mientras esperamos a…?

-CON ELLA NO VAS A HACER NADA, CABRÓN.-gritó Jake abalanzándose sobre él sin siquiera molestarse a transformarse. Mamá me liberó del abrazo de Johan y me abrazó mientras papá y Jake (ya transformado en lobo) peleaban contra Johan. Él era fuerte, pero papá y Jake tenían más experiencia peleando. Pronto se sumaron Tío Emmett y Tío Jasper a pelear contra Johan. Tía Alice y tía Rosalie vinieron a abrazarme. Generalmente mamá y ellas también habrían peleado, pero vinieron a taparme para que no viese semejante horror. Se oían las cosas caer y romperse, rocas chocar, huesos romperse… ¡Espera! ¡Jake era el único al que se le podían romper los huesos!

-¡Jake!- grité preocupada.

-Shh cariño no grites, tranquila.- dijo mamá acariciándome el pelo. Cesaron los ruidos de la pelea y salieron todos al jardín. Al poco había un olor dulzón que impregnaba el ambiente.

-¿Estais todos bien?- dije saliendo afuera. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-No llores Nessie.-dijo Jake abrazándome con un brazo en un ángulo extraño.

-Jake, ¡Tú brazo!

-No te preocupes estará bien.- se lo colocó mientras hablaba, y me volvió a abrazar.- Siento haberte dejado sola. Salimos porque no nos olía bien algo, tendría que haber ido a buscarte, perdóname.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, no hay nada que perdonar.- hablábamos entre susurros, muy cerca el uno del otro, casi besándonos… Y papá vino y me apartó, para darme un abrazo.

-¿Estás bien hija? ¿Qué quería ese…?- preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien- dije- No lo sé.- pensé.- dijo que había alguien que quería mis poderes, y algo de los poderes de mis padres…

Mamá y papá se miraron. Parecían saber quién era el que me quería, o el que me perseguía.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Jake.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté molesta porque no me lo dijeran.

-Está claro que ha sido…

* * *

**Hola!  
**

**Este como los anteriores, no es muy largo. He pensado que el lunes, cuando vuelva, escribiré un capítulo de ocho páginas de word, y con algo de chicha, porque este (ahora que lo releo) me ha parecido un poco soso, pero vamos supongo que cuando lo escribí me gutó como iba encaminado. **

**Quiero comentar a mis personajes. Nessie, en primer lugar. De momento parece una muchachita insulsa preocupada por la ropa y bastante débil. ¿Creeis que será así todo el tiempo? ¿O acabará cambiando?**

**Y Jake. De momento parece que su vida depende de Nessie y de procurar que esté a salvo, pero aún queda la intriga del prólogo, ¿Porqué se marchará? **

**Luego están el resto de personajes. Quiero que participen más activamente en la historia, y puede que halla algunos personajes inventados que vengan a darle más marcha a la cosa, como Johan (que el pobre no ha durado ni un asalto...)**

**Y nada, espero vuestros reviews, lamento no haber podido contestar los que me habeis puesto estos días que no he estado, en el próximo capítulo responderé a tooodos los que tenga. **

**Muchas gracias a los que lo leeis, y dejais reviews y a los que me habeis agregado a favoritos, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. **

**Besos,**

_**Elle**_


	5. Naturaleza

**Nota de la autora: Os recomiendo que escucheis "My life would Suck Without you" de Kelly Clarkson, es con la que me he inspirado al escribir y creo que le viene que ni pintada al capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Naturaleza**

-Está claro que han sido los Volturis.- dijo mi madre a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria. Papá se situó rápidamente a su lado, tratando de protegerla. Tía Alice salió de entre los brazos de Tío Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es que no confíais en mí cuando vigilo a los Volturis? ¿No os basta con saber que Aro, Marco y Cayo no han enviado a nadie porque aún no he visto ni siquiera su decisión formarse en su mente?- abracé a Tía Alice. Siempre me habían dado miedo los Volturis y si había alguna posibilidad remota de que no fueran ellos los que querían mis poderes, yo estaba feliz.

-¿No pudo haber sido Jane, Alec o Heidi?- preguntó Tía Rose preocupada. No quería dejar suelto ningún cabo.

-No.- esta vez respondió papá.- Ellos adoran a Aro, no harían nada sin su consentimiento. Además ellos no tienen un ejército, Nessie hubiera ido a engrosar las filas del ejército de Aro, y como ya dije, sin darles una orden, les hubiera matado por desobedecer.- mamá, Tía Rose y Jake suspiraron tranquilos. Papá, Tío Jasper y Tío Emmett seguían en alerta.

-No puedo ver quién mandó a ese neófito a por Nessie.- dijo Tía Alice con un suspiro después de abrir los ojos.

Toc, toc, toc.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Todos estaban en tensión, excepto papá, que fue a abrir la puerta bastante tranquilo. El abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme estaban allí. Corrí a abrazarles.

-¡Hola cariño!- dijo la abuela Esme.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños? No se os ve muy animados…- comentó el abuelo Carlisle.

-Ten cariño.- la abuela Esme me entregó una cajitla.

-Renesmee, será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha arriba, estarás agobiada.- dijo mamá. Estaba claro que lo único que querían era estar a solas para discutir esa clase de problemas. Subí refunfuñando. ¿Qué se creían que era? ¿Una niña? ¿Acaso no había demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban? Me había enfrentado a cosas terribles a lo largo de mi vida, había visto la muerte con mis propios ojos y lo único que pensaban sobre mi era en protegerme.

Puse el chorro de la ducha a la máxima presión y me metí debajo. Quizá así me calmaría. Utilicé el gel de ducha de lavanda, que decían que relajaba, pero aún así me sentía alterada. No por Johan, si no por cómo me habían tratado. Cuando salí no me molesté siquiera en secarme el pelo. Me puse mi pijama amarillo y verde y puse My Chemical Romance a todo volumen. A pesar de ser viernes y tener todo el fin de semana por delante me puse ha hacer los deberes. Las matemáticas me ocuparon cerca de una hora el cerebro, de lo cual estuve agradecida. Aunque cuando acabé, tenía que leer un libro para literatura aunque ya estaba cerca del final, la protagonista me recordaba bastante a mi en ese instante ignorada y sola. A si que en la segunda página rompí a llorar. Me metí debajo de las sábanas. No quería que nadie me viera. No quería seguir siendo una débil estúpida. Ni si quiera quería ver a Jake. Y me sentía como una imbécil por estar teniendo una rabieta de adolescente. Calmé ligeramente mi respiración y me sequé las lágrimas con la sábana. Oí sus voces amortiguadas a través de la madera del suelo. Me sentí aún más como una imbécil porque me habían oído en medio de mi rabieta. Y porque papá estaría escuchando lo que pensaba. A veces deseaba ser una adolescente normal, como las chicas con las que iba. Menos falsa pero normal. Me iba hundiendo en un sopor, en sueños no tan bonitos como siempre. Estaba a punto de entrar en un bosque cuando el sonido del teléfono me despertó.

-¿Diga?- pregunté con voz adormilada.

-Ne, soy Emma.

-Hola Em.- dije un poco más despierta. Miré el reloj. Aún no eran ni las diez.

-Lamento haberte depertado.- me dijo. Sonaba triste.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Em?- le pregunté ligeramente alterada.

-Lamento que esta mañana hayamos sido tan cotillas contigo. No quiero que te sientas mal con nosotras y hay veces que te noto alejada, en parte se como te sientes llegaste nueva y puede que te resultáramos apabullantes, a mi a veces también me lo resultan.-Emma siempre había sido la más tranquila del grupo.

-No pasa nada Emma, imagino que ha sido una novedad, sabeis poco de mí y haberme visto con Jacob… También yo habría sentido curiosidad si os hubiera visto a alguna de vosotras, aunque seguramente no os hubiera preguntado.- reímos las dos.

-Bueno, ya sabes que si necesitas a alguien que no sea una cotilla cotorra yo estoy aquí para lo que sea.

-Gracias Em, yo también estoy aquí para lo que sea.- sentí un nudo en la garganta. No le podía decir toda la verdad pero al menos tenía una amiga "normal".

-Buenas noches Ne, perdón de nuevo por haberte despertado.

-Buenas noches Em.- colgué el teléfono. Al fin se me había pasado la rabieta, pero aún así sentía que mi naturaleza no me iba a dejar ser débil frente a ninguna dificultad. Tarde o temprano Nessie Cullen tendría que cambiar y ese momento había llegado.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y encontré a Jake dormido en mi suelo. Me agaché y le zarandeé el hombro.

-Jake, Jake… Despierta, no puedes quedarte dormido ahí luego te… ¡Ah!- Jake había estirado los brazos dormido y me había tirado encima de él. Y aún así no se despertaba. Papá subió corriendo al escuchar mi grito y su cara era un poema al verme tumbada sobre Jake y él abrazándome como si fuera un osito de peluche.

-Papi no es lo que pensas…- le intenté calmar.

-Ya sé lo que ha pasado no me lo expliques.- se acercó a Jake con mirada asesina.

-¡No le hagas nada! Sólo está dormido.- dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-No le haré nada.-Acercó su mano a la nariz de Jake. Jake abrió los ojos y arrugó la nariz con una mueca.- Suélta a mi hija chucho.

Jake miró entre sus brazos y me vio sobre él. Le saltaron los colores pero no acertaba a soltarme, aunque yo estaba perfectamente entre sus brazos.

-Sí, ya está sanguijuela.-dijo cuando al fin me había soltado y me había quitado de encima suyo. No pude evitar hacer un puchero, aunque me había prometido ser fuerte, sin Jake yo no sobreviviría.

-Y cómo se te ocurra volver a besar a mi hija sin mi consentimiento te juro que te desmiembro.- dijo papá con furia. Sabía que lo averiguaría. Cotilla.

-¿Y si soy yo la que le beso?- le dije descarada. Me enseñó los dientes y me gruñó.- Aún eres pequeña.

-Papá, si no te has dado cuenta, tengo dieciséis años, dieciséis, aunque llevo aparentándolos toda mi vida prácticamente. ¿No encuentras que soy suficiente mayor y madura para saber lo que hago y no hago?

Un gruñido más débil que el anterior salió de su garganta.

-No se te ocurra tocarla bajo mi techo.- le dijo a Jake.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo aceptas de una vez?- le pregunté emocionada. Otro gruñido me dio su asentimiento.- ¡Ayyy! ¡Gracias papá!- le abracé.

-Y no se te ocurra cambiar, todos sabemos que eres fuerte.- esta vez le gruñí yo.

-Eres un cotilla.

-¿Me he perdido algún episodio de mi vida?- pregunto Jake con cara de desconcertado.

-No Jake.- dije yendo a refugiarme entre sus brazos.

Papá se alejó refunfuñando entre gruñidos y oí la melodiosa risa de mamá en el piso inferior. Tampoco pasé por alto el comentario de Tío Emmett:

-Soy tío de un perro, espero que no me pegue las pulgas.- y provocó las risas de Tío Jasper, Tía Rosalie y papá. Yo pensé "métete la lengua por el culo" y esperé que papá le retransmitiera eso.

Llevé a Jake hasta la ventana del pasillo y salté en la oscuridad. Él no tardó en seguirme.

-¿Adónde vamos Nessie?- me preguntó.

-Al bosque.- le dije yendo hacía los árboles.

-No podemos, es peligroso.- me dijo.- Temí perderte esta tarde.- me confesó.

-Lo tenía todo controlado.- dije haciéndome la autosuficiente.- Estaba esperándo el momento idóneo para jugarle una treta.

-Ya claro.- me abrazó fuerte y yo me abandoné a aquel abrazo. Él era lo que me sostenía en ese mundo mi lazo a la vida, mi razón de existir. Levantó mi barbilla dulcemente y me besó. Como yo siempre había deseado, como había esperado todos esos años a que se decidiera a hacer. Entrelacé mis manos detrás de su nuca, él me pegó aún más contra él con sus manos en mis caderas, y noté su lengua abriéndose paso a través de mis labios. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral mientras exploraba con mi lengua cada rincón de su boca. Mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido, a la misma velocidad que la de él. Pronto se acompasaron en un mismo sonido. Éramos uno. Pronto, demasiado pronto para mi gusto me separó de él. Besó mi frente dulcemente, como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Permanecimos abrazados a la luz de la luna, como siempre sería. Él y yo, siempre.

Porque cuando amas a alguien más allá de lo imaginable, esperas que siempre este a tu lado. Y tener la certeza de que tu amor es correspondido, es incluso inexplicable. Me prometía a mi misma nunca dejar escapar ese momento, pero el amor es como el agua, aunque no quieras se acaba escurriendo entre tus dedos.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece Nessie? Menuda rabieta ha tenido!! Y todo porque quiere que no la traten como a una niña. Cosa que entiendo. ¿Quien quiere siendo completamente maduro que le manden a su cuarto para no oir cosas que le "puedan afectar"? Y está decidida a cambiar cualquier día llega a casa con el pelo teñido de negro y un tatuaje en el brazo (bromaa). ¿Ya Jake y Nessie? No son monos? Que bonito es el amor!!**

**Bueno en el anterior no tuve ningún review, espero que en este sí, me constó escribirle, quería que fuera diferente, ni si quiera lo repasé porque soy una impaciente a si que nada, recién salido del horno os lo traigo. Espero que esta vez si que tenga algún review (me hacen mucha ilusión) y nada comentaré a todos los que me pongais. Gracias a todos por leerme!**

_**Elle**_


	6. La Charla de Bella

_¡Hola! _

_Pues resulta que tenía este capítulo por aquí y pensaba que lo había subido, pero ¡NO! Ni me había acordado, y me había puesto a escribir un capítulo nuevo y todo para actualizar la historia (de hecho le he acabado) y cuando iba a subir el otro he empezado a echar cuentas y faltaba este! _

_A si que aquí lo tenéis. Sé que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto en subirlo, porque aunque no haya tenido muchos reviews imagino que alguién la leería. Y no voy a deciros que me enfrasqué con el instituto, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer o cualquier tontería que se me ocurra, porque en realidad lo que pasó es que se me había olvidado que tenía cuenta en y que soy una friki de los fanfics empedernida. _

_A si que espero que lo disfrutéis y que sepáis que procuraré que la publicación del próximo capítulo sea en una semana como máximo. _

_¡A leer!_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: La charla de Bella

Desperté muy pronto esa mañana. Tenía calor, muchísimo calor. Miré a mi alrededor para averiguar que ocurría. Unos brazos morenos aferraban mi cintura y unos leves ronquidos resonaban en mi oreja. Sonreí. Se había quedado a mi lado esa noche. No podía pensar que se tenía que ir esa misma tarde de vuelta a Forks, me dolía el corazón y me costaba respirar solo de imaginármelo. Me di la vuelta suavemente sin que se despertara y apoyé suavemente la cara contra su pecho descubierto. Comencé a hacer círculos por sus perfectos abdominales.

- Buenos días Nessie.- me susurró con voz dulce. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos y sonreí.

- Buenos…- no pude acabar de hablar porque me cortó con un beso. Le abracé con más fuerza aún y pegué mi boca a la suya con urgencia. Esta vez era yo la que pararía el beso cuando me apeteciera. Moví mi lengua contra la suya y mordisqueé su labio inferior, y estaba a punto de besar su cuello cuando mi padre, el inoportuno, entró en mi cuarto sin llamar como si no tuviera respeto por el espacio personal de su hija.

- Tú y yo ya hablaremos.- me dijo con cara de enfado. Me fijé en la situación. Estábamos los dos sobre mi cama, tan pegados que no se sabía donde acababa uno y donde empezaba otro. De hecho yo tenía los pies enroscados alrededor de la cintura de Jake y él una de sus manos sobre mi trasero. Enrojecí al instante y me separé un poco, sentándome sobre las rodillas de Jake. Si rompía el contacto físico en ese instante sentía que me moría, y sabía que a Jake le pasaba lo mismo, porque se había sentado también y me abrazaba por detrás apoyando la barbilla sobre mi hombro.- ¡Y tú, maldito chucho! –decía mi padre a gritos.- Te dije que no volvieras a tocar a mi hija NUNCA en la vida.- su rostro era una máscara de ira y por primera vez sentí miedo estando en presencia de los dos hombres a quien más quería del mundo. Mi madre llegó al instante.

- ¡Edward!- le gritó.- ¡Deja a Jake y a tu hija en paz! ¡Ya es mayorcita para que estés diciéndola que hacer o no! ¡Ella ya sabe que hacer! ¡Y después de tantos años deberías de confiar en Jake!- le echó en cara.

- Pero Bella, no sabes las cosas que estaban pensando los dos.- dijo él. "Maldito cotilla" pensé. Y esa vez esperé que me oyera. Sabía que Jake nunca me dejaría, él y yo éramos uno, estábamos igual de unidos que mi madre y él o quizá más.- Y tú- me dijo mi padre dándose la vuelta.- No tienes ni idea.- si mi madre hubiera sido humana habría estado echando humo.- ¿Porqué les cubres ahora sus pensamientos?- le echó en cara a mamá.

- Porque tu comportamiento está siendo muy infantil. Son responsables, ya saben lo que hacen.- se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano arrastrándole hasta la puerta. Mamá cerró la puerta dirigiéndonos una sonrisa, y yo me sentí incómoda.

Jake besó mi omoplato y me bajo de su regazo como si aún pesase cinco kilos. No sabía que decir, me sentía muy violenta. No importó realmente porque no dijimos nada, sólo me abrazó y me acarició el pelo. Era complicado lo nuestro. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó. Le miré interrogante y solo dijo.

- Creo que Bella quiere hablar contigo, está al otro lado de la puerta.- solté suavemente su mano, como si me doliera.- Te quiero, Nessie.

- Y yo a ti también te quiero, Jake.- abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a mamá, que se sentó en mi cama y me tomó la mano.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo hija.- me dijo medio seria medio divertida.

- Mamá, no ha pasado nada con Jake, solo nos besábamos.- dije tratando de explicarme.

- Cariño, no hace falta que me expliques nada, entiendo por lo que estás pasando y lo mucho que te cuesta actuar como una adolescente normal, porque no sabes lo que ocurre con tu cuerpo…

- Ve al grano mamá.- le pedí.

- Hija, tu y yo nunca hemos tenido una charla sobre sexo.- enrojecí hasta la raíz. Ya imaginaba algo, pero no sabía que me lo diría tan pronto.- Hace años que lo deberíamos haber hablado.

- Mamá, creo que de ese tema se todo lo que hay que saber, no soy tan inocente como os parezco a papá y a ti.

- A papá.- me corrigió. Nos reímos las dos, pero de repente se puso seria.- Cariño, no sabemos que pasará si tienes sexo con Jake. Todos sabemos lo mucho que os quereis, pero no tenemos idea de que ocurrirá si te quedas embarazada. A si que si algún día decides tener sexo, te dejaré unos preservativos en la mesilla.- no estaba roja, si no lo siguiente. Ella estaba todo concentrada guardándome una caja en la mesilla, que seguro que mi padre no aprobaba, cuando yo ni si quiera sabía hasta donde quería llegar.- Ahora será mejor que te des una ducha antes de acompañar a Jake al aeropuerto.

Esa vez, obedecí sin rechistar. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que lo de Jake y mío estaba tan avanzado? Apenas hacía un año, todavía hacíamos castillos de arena en la playa, y ahora, sólo por un beso, se liaba todo esto. Cuando salí me enfundé unos vaqueros y una sudadera que casi me tapaba los dedos de lo grande que era y me recogí el pelo (ya seco y alisado) en una coleta alta. En la cocina estaban solo papá, mamá y Jake. Papá lanzaba miradas envenenadas a Jake, y yo ni si quiera estaba de humor para saludar a nadie. Me tomé una macedonia de frutas y un vaso de sangre sin decir nada y subí a lavarme los dientes. Papá me siguió.

- No quiero hablar, déjame.- le dije mientras eliminaba cualquier rastro de comida o sangre de mi boca.

- Perdona por lo de antes hija, pero es que es muy complicado de entender que tu niña pequeña ya se ha hecho mayor. Tu madre ya te ha explicado todo lo que tienes que saber, solo comprende que es más difícil para mi, que soy de otra época.- soltó de un tirón.

- ¿Por qué todos queréis saberlo todo? Lo mío con Jake es privado y ya está papá. Entiendo que te moleste que nos besemos, pero es mi novio y yo siempre seré tu niña.- dije abrazándole con fuerza. Ni de lejos parecíamos padre e hija. El sólo tenía 17 años y yo aparentaba más o menos igual. Pero para mí, él siempre sería mi padre.

- Lo sé, solo que no me gusta que os abracéis tanto.- dijo enfurruñado.

- Papá, ¿es que tu no abrazabas a mamá cuando era humana? Sé que te colabas en su cuarto todas las noches a espaldas del abuelo Charlie y dormíais juntos.- le reproché.

- Tu madre no debería contarte esas cosas. Además era diferente porque yo no soy un hombre lobo.- me dijo.

- Ya, pero mamá era "la tua cantante" ¿te crees que no lo sé?- le recordé. Se rió cediéndome la victoria. Sabía que Jake nunca me haría daño.

- Si te lo hace le mataré.- dijo convencido, después de percibir mi pensamiento.

- Ni se te ocurrirá.- le dije con voz peligrosa.- Si le matas a él me matas a mí.- bufó. Pero era cierto. Si él moría moria yo con él.

- Y Nessie…- me dijo.

- ¿Mmm…?

- Deberías hacer más amigos.- con esto se marchó de la habitación. ¿Qué debería? ¿Invitar a las chicas del colegio a dormir a casa? Eso sería una estupidez. Se oyó la puerta cerrarse y un coche ponerse en marcha. Miré por la ventana y mis padres ya estaban metidos en el volvo esperándonos a Jake y a mí.

Salí de mi cuarto y salté todas las escaleras cayendo en los brazos de Jake, que me esperaba en el vestíbulo. Le besé en los labios de nuevo con más suavidad que antes. Suspire. Me había vuelto más adicta a Jake que nunca. Él se rió. Estaría viendo todo lo que pensaba, pero no me importaba.

- No te vayas…- le supliqué.- Te necesito conmigo.- le besé con urgencia de nuevo.

- No quiero irme, pero no puedo dejar a la manada sóla.- me dejó en el suelo y rompió el contacto físico. Si nos volvíamos a tocar el sabía que yo ganaría.

Salimos de la casa y cerramos, y papá tocó el claxon del coche apremiándonos. Nada más subimos al coche me entró la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Me faltaba el aire. Tenía la certeza de que a alguien de ese coche le iban a hacer daño. Rebusqué en mi mochila con las manos temblorosas mi móvil y marqué el número de tía Alice.

- Nessie, salid del coche, ¡Ahora!.- y se cortó la comunicación.

- Papá, para el coche y salgamos, ya has oido a Tía Alice.- dije con voz temblorosa. Nada más salimos del coche, este explotó.

Alguien estaba intentando hacerme daño. Yo sabía que si no hubieramos bajado del coche, el único que habría muerto era Jake. Recordé a Johan y sentí miedo. El que me estaba intentando conseguir estaba jugando muy sucio, y todos lo sabíamos.

* * *

_¡Y ya está! _

_Sé que no es nada largo, pero esta parte era importante. Todavía no se como lo voy a continuar, simplemente escribo y me sale la historia sola. _

_Bueno, la charla de Bella es algo embarazosa para la pobre Nessie, pero ¿qué madre no le da la chapa a su hija con el sexo cuando la considera lo suficiéntemente mayor como para tenerlo? Mi madre no es tan comprensiva ni de lejos y yo me imaginaba a Bella más moderna. Y... ¡la explosión! Sé que lo dejo muy en el aire, pero ¡tenía que pasar! Esta historia sería un rollo sin la acción, aunque prometo que el próximo capítulo será algo más tranquilo y tendrá una charla padre- hija más emotiva, y sin entrar al trapo del sexo (¿os imagináis a Edward hablando de sexo con Nessie? ¡A mí me daría miedo!)._

_Y como digo siempre espero reviews (muchos, muchos) pero espero más que os guste de todo corazón. _

_Un beso, _

**_Elle. _**


End file.
